marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Kravinoff (Watcher Datafile)
SASHA KRAVINOFF Aleksandra “Sasha” Nikolaevich Kravinoff public Aleksandra Nikolaevna was the daughter of Grand Duke Mikhail and Princess Aleksandra of Montenegro, a respectable, wealthy Russian family. As an adult she was morally obliged to care for her elderly, disabled father. One night, at a formal social gathering, she encountered Sergei Kravinoff bragging to the guests about his many conquests as a hunter. Unimpressed by his arrogance and believing him to be a liar, she threw her drink in his face and angrily stormed off. Within minutes Sergei caught up to her and enthusiastically convinced her he was telling the truth, claiming that in the merciless hunt he found himself. Charmed, Aleksandra apologized for having misjudged him and the two became friends and eventually lovers. During this time Sergei gave her the nickname "Sasha". Before long, Sasha displayed her first signs of criminal intent and pushed her father out of a multi-story window, a crime she easily covered up. No longer bound by her own family, Sasha married Sergei and became the jewel of the great Kravinoff family. When Sergei became Kraven The Hunter and began obsessively hunting Spider-Man, Sasha remained in Russia, most likely raising their children. After Kraven committed suicide and their son Vladimir was killed by Kaine, the prestigious Kravinoff name crumbled leaving Sasha alone and ruined. Consumed by hatred and grief, Sasha devoted her life to the resurrection of her husband and the defeat of the man she held responsible for his death, Spider-Man. Becoming a ruthless and meticulous killer, possibly even greater than her husband had been, Sasha devised an elaborate plan to ruin Spider-Nan's life. The plan involved teaming up with her brother-in law Dmitri Smerdyakov a.k.a. The Chameleon and her daughter Ana Kravinoff, who at twelve years old had been reared into a remorseless savage greater than both her parents. Eventually, Sasha Kravinoff manages to revive her son Vladimir by sacrificing Spider-Woman Mattie Frankon and later her husband Sergei by mistakenly sacrificing Kaine instead of the real Spider-Man. This caused Kraven to become unkillable except by Spider-Man. At the conclusion of Grim Hunt, Sasha Kravinoff is killed by Kraven who broke her neck. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Deadly Beauty, Kraven’s Wife, Russian Aristocrat Power Sets GRIM HUNTRESS Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Killing Strike. Step back the highest die in your attack pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Markswoman. If a pool includes the Weapon power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Grim Huntress power, spend a die equal to your physical stress from the doom pool to recover it and step up the Grim Huntress power by +1 for this action. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Grim Huntress power and step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Master D10, Mystic Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Kravinoff Category: Russian Characters